


Number 49

by Feyra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Hot waiter, Inspired by Novel, Love Hacked, Mutual Pining, SasuSaku - Freeform, Waiter, maybe a teensy bit ooc for sasuke just a teensy, penny reid - Freeform, sasusaku au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyra/pseuds/Feyra
Summary: She's on yet another blind date. Probably destined to fail, just like all the rest. At least she gets to ogle the smoking hot waiter. Inspired by Penny Reid's Love Hacked.





	Number 49

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there you! Thank you so much for choosing to read this! Please enjoy! :)

He was decent looking, Sakura admitted. Nice blue eyes and a great big smile with a set of dimples to boot. She liked guys that smiled a lot. Hopefully this guy would be lucky number 49.

She wiggled a bit in her seat, sneakily pulling the length of her skin-tight blue dress a little further down her thighs. Ino had pulled this lovely number out from the depths of Sakura’s closet, and it was a miracle it still fit.

Sakura flipped through the menu out of courtesy for her date, scanning over the pretty pictures half-heartedly. She already had her usual choice in mind, but she wasn’t going to let David in on the fact that she’d been to this restaurant many, many times already. With many, _many_ different men. That may have come off worse than she intended it to, but it was the truth.

There were two reasons why she came here time after time on these blind dates. One, the carbonara was to die for. The second reason would arrive at any moment now. She probably wouldn’t sense him coming if she didn’t anticipate that he’d be on time as always.

A tall, dark shadow practically materialized at their table, as expected, and Sakura sucked in a quiet breath. Be cool. “Good evening. I’m Sasuke, and I’ll be serving you tonight.”

Ino had dubbed him Mister Fuckable at first sight, and while Sakura wholeheartedly agreed, she was a bit peeved to have shared her little secret with Ino for that same reason.

Sasuke was, by all definitions of the word,_gorgeous_. He was tall, but not so tall that she had to break her neck, she guessed, if they were standing toe to toe. His face was much too pretty for him to just be a waiter. He should’ve been a goddamn male model with those cheekbones.

Not only was he unbearably good looking, but it frustrated Sakura to no end that she couldn’t get a read on anything about him, no matter how much she frequented this restaurant. He was ever an enigma, and perhaps that was why she was so consistently intrigued by him. Her guilty pleasure of a puzzle.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Hm…” David tapped his fingers on the sides of his plastic menu, quirking his lips in contemplation.

Sakura tore her gaze away from Sasuke to study her date once more. From what she could tell already, David was a man of quick action and quick decision, so his stalling was just for show. But she’d be patient either way.

“Would you like your usual, miss?” Sasuke said quietly, leaning down a little closer to her end of the table.

_Ahh._ Sakura felt a hot flash between her thighs at the huskiness of Sasuke’s voice. She’d be happy to listen to the man tell her about the life cycle of _snails_ with that voice.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” She smiled politely, eyes crinkling. He knew her as a regular, but never seemed to bother interacting with her beyond memorizing her order. She expected as much. He probably had an equally gorgeous girlfriend hidden away somewhere.

She was glad David was too absorbed in himself to notice their exchange.

“Can I get the seafood special pasta, dude?” Her date finally barked up at Sasuke. The waiter nodded accordingly, took their menus, and strode off with those long legs of his. Sakura resisted the urge to watch him go.

“So, Sakura. Can I ask you what you do for work?”

“I’m in law enforcement. I’m a detective actually.” She smiled at him self-consciously, tucking a pink strand of hair behind her ear. _Please don’t ask for more, please don’t ask for more._

“Wow!” He folded his hands under his chin, his smile a little too condescending for Sakura’s taste. It was like he was _humoring_ her with his interest in her work.

“Must be really awesome to be able to deduce stuff from a crime scene. Say, what can you tell about me? I’ve heard that I’m not too easy to read, so it should be a challenge for you.” _Hardly_.

“Well, I’d rather not talk about my work-”

“Oh, come now!” He waved her words away, grinning largely at her. “It's just for fun, anyway. Tell me what you can figure out of me.”

She let out a quiet exhale of frustration, rolling her shoulders back slowly. Clearly, her patience had run out quickly tonight.

“Okay. Sure. For starters, I know you probably won’t be paying for this expensive wine we’ve ordered tonight, let alone cover the full bill.” His glassy blue eyes widened.  
“That watch on your wrist may look like a real Rolex, but I’ve seen the same counterfeit design before, and it’s either from Singapore or Thailand. Your jacket may look new from far away, but I can see the wear and tear in the cuff sleeves and at the hem. You probably work in software engineering, from the insignia on your phone case. It’s a decent company with pretty good pay even at entry level, so I assume you’re just too stingy to spend more than necessary, and that’s okay.” She hesitated after her spiel, bracing herself for his response.

David sat there dumbfounded, the blank expression on his face quickly darkening into familiar embarrassment, humiliation, and anger. “I’m out of here, you crazy weirdo. Who the fuck says all that on a _date_?”

His chair scraped backwards, and he stormed out of the restaurant with a flourish of the jacket Sakura so bluntly insulted.

Sakura sighed deeply, taking a slightly longer drag out of her glass. _Who the fuck indeed._ On the bright side, her food would be arriving soon, and she would take home David’s portion for Ino as per usual.

She nearly choked on her wine when a familiar figure silently swept into David’s vacant seat and moved his long legs to the side of their tiny table.  
It was him. Mister Fuckable.

He was regarding her cooly, cleaning his large hands off on his apron. He reached for the wine bottle on the table and with a deft hand, refilled her glass and poured himself a fresh one as well.

“Have a bite, Sakura.” Her face scrunched up in confusion until the scent of garlic hit her nose and she realized he had also sneakily placed the two plates of pasta on a stand next to them. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, and he only chuckled lightly.

“I serve you basically every Friday night. Your name’s on your credit card.” _I__ sure can be clueless for a so-called detective,_ Sakura thought to herself.

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for sitting here?”

“We’re closing soon. I live upstairs, and I’m sure the owner wouldn’t mind me hanging out in the restaurant for a little longer with a loyal customer.” His face was an impassive wall. “Unless _you_ mind?”

Sakura noticed that the other patrons and employees had slowly started to trickle out, and they were the last table still sitting with fresh food. She shrugged, dipping her fork into her plate and mixing her pasta together with the sauce. “Why not?”

For a good few moments, the pair sat quietly, the only noise coming from Sakura’s hearty devouring of her carbonara. She looked up after finishing off her plate to find Sasuke looking at her intently with his vivid charcoal eyes. Her skills in deduction were rendered useless in the face of this man and it bothered her like nothing else.

“What is it?” She blurted out.

“I’m trying to figure out how someone as beautiful as you can possibly drive all those men away.” She was glad that she worked in interrogation because her poker face was truly a blessing right now. Internally, she felt like melting into a useless pool of horny woman. _My god._

“All things considered, I can’t see anything wrong with you.” His eyes intensified when they traveled over her body. Sakura felt an almost physical heat from his gaze when it lingered on her slender neck. She was secretly a little glad she wore her hair up tonight.

But he ruined it with his next statement. “Are you doing it on purpose, then?”

_Excuse me?_

She hiccuped, the wine combined with the frustration from her date finally starting to catch up to her brain. It wasn’t enough to affect her seriously, but her impulse control was shot clear out of the water.

“Wait, you think I _want_ to drive all my dates away?” She set the glass down a little more forcefully than intended, and leveled her forefinger at him. “Do you know just how long it’s been since I’ve had a good kiss, let alone _sex_? I’m actually really concerned for the well-being of my lady parts at this point, because it’s getting _dusty_ down there!”

She huffed loudly, watching his mouth turn up annoyingly in interest. “Go on, just give me a guess on how long,” she demanded.

His lips turned up further, transforming into a crooked grin that made him go from unbearably good-looking to absolutely devastating. “A few months?”

“Try a few _years_!” She stood up in a rush, waving her arms around in emphasis. She slid out from her seat, almost tripping over the tablecloth’s end. Sasuke was quick to respond, suddenly standing beside her and leaning her body into his with his strong hands.

_He must’ve been a ninja in his past life,_ Sakura thought.

“I can’t figure you out and it drives me crazy.” she mumbled with a small pout.

“And why is that, Sakura?” She loved the way he spoke. It was quiet, yet powerful. He was interested, but not condescending. His body was the same way. He was so large and imposing, yet he held her with such incredible care. Such contradictions.

_You make me into a sorry excuse of a detective, Mister Fuckable._

“Mister Fuckable?” Sasuke repeated, confused.

Her eyes bulged. Did she just say that out loud? His stony expression had returned, but she could see in the brightness of his eyes that he was amused.

“I swear, it wasn’t my idea, that was all my friend. I don’t know if you remember her, but we came in together once, she’s that blonde lady with the high ponytail.” Sakura babbled, trying to cover up her slip-up. “It was supposed to be our little secret…”

“Do you agree with her?” She gave him an incredulous look. Was he serious? It certainly seemed that way from his genuine curiosity.

“Have you looked in the mirror recently?” Did he not notice how many women came in on the days he worked? He tilted his head in quiet contemplation before giving her a small smile that zinged right to her heart.

“Well, would you like to know a little secret about _me_ then, Sakura?” He propped her body gently against the opposing wall of their table, hidden from the glass doors looking into the restaurant. Instead of stepping away, he stood in between her legs, looming over her with that unreadable face of his.

She nodded absentmindedly, feeling on edge from the warmth of his body. The dim lights overhead only served to amplify the heavy tension between them.

“I’ve been dying to kiss you ever since your first date here.” he confessed softly, lifting his hand to her cheek. She flushed, feeling hot all over. “You of all people deserve to be kissed right,” he whispered lowly. His eyes had dilated sexily, and it was overwhelming. She’d never known that her attraction to him hadn’t been one-sided.

He was still just standing there, not touching her and respecting her decision, but she could feel his palpable desire. What was she doing, letting him go unresponded to? She was braver than this, and hell, she had some alcohol in her system. Fuck it.

Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his head down to kiss him. He responded immediately, grabbing her legs and heaving her up, melding his mouth to hers comfortably. She did him a favor and hooked her ankles, anchoring their bodies together.

It was an ethereal experience, being kissed by Sasuke. Sakura didn’t know if it was because it had been so long since she’d kissed anyone or if it was all him, but Sasuke was definitely the perfect way to end her drought. He tasted like rainwater and coffee, two of her favorite things in the world.

Her back was pressed uncomfortably into the wall but she could care less as one of his hands gripped her neck and the other trailed fire up her waist to the side of her breast. He pulled his mouth away from her slowly, and she let out a little mewl of protest. She was like a little kid again. Always wanting more.

“This dress,” Sasuke whispered hoarsely. He fingered the flimsy strap on her shoulder reverently. “It was difficult to let you leave today when you’ve looked like _this_ all evening.”_Oh, thank you, Ino_. She subconsciously tightened her legs around his waist and he grunted in response, eyes flashing with warning. “But I’m trying not to take you upstairs right now, Sakura.”

She lifted her hips against his pelvis, feeling the evidence of his arousal against her. They wouldn’t be taking off any clothing, _unfortunately_, but it was nice to see he was just as affected. He growled at her playfully in warning and she settled down a little.

Sakura let herself lean into his embrace, savoring the combined feelings of his hands under her thighs and the light buzz of alcohol. After a sufficient amount of time, Sakura was finally able to feel her legs again, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder to let her down. He gently set her down on her feet, but kept her close with his hands on her hips.

“How’s the current state of your lady parts?” he purred deliciously into her ear.

She bit her lip into a telling smile. “Pretty good now.”

His fingers kneaded into the skin of her love handles lightly as he hummed in approval. “So, do I count as Date Number 49 or 50?”

Her eyebrows rose in surprise that he’d paid so much attention and she let out a short laugh. “I’m pretty sure that you’re in another category altogether, Mister Fuckable. After all, you’ve seen every single one of my disaster dates.”

“That’s good to know.” Sasuke’s mouth split into that crooked grin that Sakura was starting to get dangerously fond of. “How do you feel about Japanese food?”  
Sakura slyly fingered a few strands of his dark hair, feigning ignorance. “Oh?”

“I’d very much like to take you on a real _non-blind_ date, Sakura.” He moved his face down to hers, placing a chaste kiss against the side of her mouth with an unspoken promise of much, much more.

“Well, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehhehehe.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, leave some kudos if you're feeling kind, and if you want to throw some thoughts at me, my Twitter is FeyraTweets. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
